


The Anchor

by gypsiangel



Series: Bedlam Boys are Bonnie [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Smut, Just read it ;), Light Dom/sub, Lots of sexing, M/M, Multi, NEWT GETS A HUG, Newt gets more than a hug, Tiny bit of Angst, Total porn with minimal plot, anxiety spiral, confident credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsiangel/pseuds/gypsiangel
Summary: 'Let those fools be loud, let alarms ring out, cause you cut through all the noise. Let the days be dark, let me hate my work, cause you cut through all the noise. Bring me some hope by wandering through my mind.'Or, in other words, Percival and Credence bring Newt back to earth in the best way possible.





	The Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been having one hell of a time lately with my own rollercoaster of anxiety and depression, and the one sure way of making myself feel better is to channel it into my writing. What better way to get it all out than to write a fluffy, intense piece of porn involving three of my favorite boys? This goes with the universe I created with 'Boys of Bedlam', but can totally be read separately. Thanks for reading! <3 Comments always light up my day! Cheers!  
> Another quick note! The lyrics in the summary, and the title itself is from a Bastille song called "The Anchor"

*~*~*

         Restless didn't even come close to describing the high energy nearly vibrating under Newt's skin. Percival could nearly see the static playing across freckled skin as his mate shifted in place, rambling on about nundu midwifery and how it was imperative that Aggie get used to Percival's scent too before she goes into labor so that she didn't go into defensive mode and accidentally maul him.

         As alarming as that thought was, Percy was more concerned about the way Newt's fingers fluttered over his cup of tea and the nervous tick of his bare foot as it hung over the edge of the porch swing where they'd retreated after dinner, waiting for Credence to make his way home after his potions lesson. His words were fast, nearly tripping over each other as he seemed to not be able to slow down, his mind on hyper-drive.

         It had started sometime during the night, with Newt slipping out of their shared bed after pressing a kiss to Percival's bare shoulder and Credence's temple after the younger man had grumbled and rolled over to bury his face in Percival's chest, still fast asleep. Figuring that the redhead needed to check up on one of his animals, Percival had let it go and drifted back off.

         When morning came, there was no sign of their third, even though he was notoriously the absolute worst to nudge awake and get moving in the early hours. It was especially hard when he’d been up with one of his babies during the night. But still, not seeing him wasn’t so much cause for alarm. While he cooked a simple breakfast, Percival had sent Credence into the case to fetch Newt, fully expecting the younger man to have fallen asleep in with the mooncalves like he had a million times before. Instead, a worried looking Credence had followed a bright eyed, chipper magizoolist into the kitchen. Both of them had watched quietly as Newt had happily poured himself a cup of tea, refused breakfast, and disappeared back into his case with a quick kiss to their cheeks.

         After a few moments of confused silence, they'd moved on with their morning, Percival making a note to go check up on the state of the case at some point. Credence had gone off to his lessons at Hogwarts, having accepted the invitation to get his magical education on the off hours. Percival had buried himself in his study, pouring over notes for his own commissioned work on a training manual for higher level aurors. Retired certainly didn't mean idle.

         By the time he'd resurfaced, it was nearing noon and he still hadn't heard Newt emerge. This wasn't necessarily an odd occasion, as the quirky man had a habit of forgetting about time and/or his own need for things like food and rest. There was something bothering him about his lover's behavior, however, so he slipped down into the creature habitats to make sure everything was what it should be.

         He’d found Newt in the middle of the charmed forest, stripped down to shirt and trousers, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he manually worked on the finishing touches to what looked like an observation deck nestled in the lower branches of a monstrous tree. He stood back and watched in appreciation at the display of strength and sheer masculine power that was hidden beneath a deceptively slender figure. Newt’s back was to Percival as he held a length of board up near the top with magic and swung the hammer to nail it into place. The rush of heat that ran down his spine was nothing new when he watched Newt work, the base memory of how easily the other man could maneuver him into spots and positions he’d never experienced with other lovers pushing straight to the front of his mind.

         No one else had ever been capable of finding that balance between loving and forceful. There had been male lovers that had tried to dominate, to feel the rush of bringing such a powerful man down to a begging mess. It hadn’t worked, turning into an awkward tangle of conflicting emotions and a battle of wills that had killed the mood before it ever really got started. Even before Grindlewald and his time… his time under the _care_ of the psychopathic terrorist, it had been difficult for him to drop the guards that let him enjoy a firm hand. Mostly, he’d stuck to the partners that were needing that from him instead, it being much, much easier to find that particular rhythm.

          With Newt… _Mercy Lewis_ , with Newt, it came easy. The first time it had been more or less an accident. They’d been together as an established couple for six months, fucking for about eight, and Percival had been surprised to find himself on his back on the floor of his study, wrists pinned to the lush carpet and an erection so hard it bordered painful. The knowing smile on Newt’s pretty face had made something in his stomach go gooey and before he knew it, he was on his hands and knees, keening loud enough to rattle the picture frames as he allowed one large hand to push his shoulders down and his hips up for a better angle.

          The conversation that followed had taken place curled up together in their bed, Percival’s head resting on the soft dip of Newt’s stomach as long fingers stroked through his hair. It had been the most relaxed he’d been in what felt like years. Much later, when he’d pondered the reasons it was so easy to fall into that somewhat submissive space with Newt, he’d come to the conclusion that it was a very organic transition for them. There weren’t any ulterior motives; it wasn’t about domination and control for his lover. It was about Newt giving him what he needed, and what he needed was a way to really, truly let go. There was a level of trust between the two of them that went deep.

          There was the light thud of feet on the floorboards of the newly constructed deck and Percival smiled and came forward when Newt turned around. The redhead didn’t seem to have seen him; he didn’t acknowledge him at all, just bent to pick up another board with a look of intense concentration on his face. A bit of the earlier worry inched back as Percival came closer, making sure to kick up some noise. Still nothing. Finally, when he was in clear view, Percival cleared his throat and called, “This is new. Looks good.”

           Newt startled so badly that he dropped the board onto the ground with a clatter, whirling around with wide eyes and a pale face, his wand raised and poised defensively. “ _Merlin_ , Percy, you gave me a fright! Sorry! Oh, bugger.” He pressed a hand to his chest and gave a chuckle, shaking his head ruefully, immediately dropping his wand arm. “I didn’t see you come in. Lost in my head, I suppose. Hello, darling.”

           The rest of the afternoon had gone somewhat similar, Percival convincing him to come out of the case for a while, though he was still not interested in eating much. Thinking that a walk outside in their little forest area would help both of them, Newt allowed his partner to drag him out into some of the pathways. It didn’t go as well as hoped, the magizoologist scattered and chatting in seemingly endless, random patterns. He would get to the middle of a sentence, not finish it, then go on about something else. Or he would lapse into silence at the oddest time, seemingly getting lost in his thoughts.

            By the time they made it back home, it was on the tip of Percival’s tongue to ask if there was something bothering him. He started to, then was caught off guard by a quick, firm kiss and then Newt was disappearing back into his case. Something was certainly up, but he wasn’t sure how to approach it without maybe making it worse. He’d been through something similar with Newt before, the jumpiness and random thought pattern pretty much a given on any normal day in varying degrees, but he hadn’t seen it this bad before. He decided to wait until Credence came home and take the younger man’s lead on how to approach it.

            Maybe it was because of his own anxiety and trauma, but Credence was wonderful at recognizing and knowing how to take the lead in bringing Newt back down. Percival just wanted to find the source and try to alleviate some of the pressure he could nearly see pulsing under Newt’s skin as they tried to settle in for the night. He itched to pull the other man close, to curl up around that tightly wound form, to try to make those tense muscles relax. In the distance, there was a rumbling of thunder, and things started clicking into place.

           They were all sensitive to the changes in weather patterns, it was a part of having a magical core. Percival had learned to integrate that sensitivity into a calm _knowing_ , just another sense that he’d pushed into place along with the others. Credence got quieter, as was his way when his anxiety flared. He and Newt were so very similar in their triggers, but dealt with them in complete opposite fashions. While the young man went deep and still, Newt went on a manic tangent when the energies were changing. The full moon pulled out a frantic pace and a nearly insatiable need to touch and move and explore. Add that to a brewing springtime thunderstorm and you had a mess of a magizoologist.

          Percival felt his shoulders relax and a smile quirked up the corners of his mouth. He knew how to deal with this. He pulled his watch out of his pocket and checked the time. Credence should be walking up the path any moment. Perfect.

          “I’m sorry.” Newt broke off in the middle of a sentence, his cheeks reddening as he stared intently down at his hands, which were twisted and nearly white-knuckled as he tried to keep them still. “Merlin, I’ve been prattling on, making absolutely no sense. I try to keep away when I’m like this. I don’t… I know I’m a bit much when I get going, and I don’t want to annoy. There’s always plenty to do, and it’s just easier to keep going. When I’m traveling it’s not as bad, I don’t have to worry about other people getting upset. I’m sorry, Percy, I-”

          “Hey,” Percival cut him off gently, moving so that he was facing him. He cupped Newt’s face in his hands and brought their foreheads close. Red-rimmed greenish gold eyes stared at his chin, long eyelashes fluttering as he tried to keep the brimming tears at bay. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re not annoying me, sugar. I was wondering what was going on, but I figured it out.”

          “I know I’m annoying, Percy,” Newt whispered on a sigh. “I try to pull back so you and Credence don’t have to deal with the full brunt of it. The harder I try to be normal, the worse it gets. It’s like a pressure that just builds. I can’t stop, no matter how hard I try.”

          “I don’t want you to try to hide it,” Percival told him, kissing his forehead tenderly. “You don’t have to do this alone, you know. Just like I don’t have to deal with my nightmares and flashbacks alone, and Credence doesn’t have to wade through his depression alone. We’re in it together, Newt, and that means all of us.”

          “But-”

         Percival cut him off again, “Listen, all of those pieces of shit that made you feel like you need to hide away can just go straight to hell.” The smile that touched Newt’s lips was small, but Percival took it as a win.

          “Thank you,” Newt said, closing his eyes, his hands reaching up to wrap around Percival’s wrists loosely as he breathed in what felt like the first steady breath in days. He was shaking, fine tremors going through his lean form. “I love you.”

          “I love you too,” Percival responded, then surprised him by pulling him into his lap with a wicked smirk. “Besides, I’ve figured a way to get you back to earth.”

          “Really,” Newt breathed, automatically settling his knees to either side of Percy’s hips, biting his lower lip as they made intimate contact. “I’m all ears.”

          “I think that we just need to tire you out,” Percival purred, his voice a low, velvety growl. The shiver that flowed through Newt’s lanky form was a much different kind, and Percival’s smirk deepened. He tugged at Newt’s shirt until it came untucked, and ran steady hands along the heated flesh of narrow hips. “Take all of that nervous energy and put it to good use.”

          A breathy, “Oh,” escaped Newt’s mouth, and he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing, drawing the former auror’s eyes to his throat, darkening hungrily. His hips gave a little jerk as Percival’s fingers dug into the tense muscles covering the dip in his spine, electric jolts running through his nerve endings.

          “You’ve drawn me down more than I can count, baby,” he purred, hovering just over Newt’s bitten lips. “Let me return the favor, yeah?”

           Newt pushed those last few millimeters to take his mouth, opening to taste and draw him in, long fingers burying themselves in thick, dark hair. The intensity of their kiss wasn’t surprising, not with the quivering energy still roiling through his lean body. A different hand threaded through Newt’s messy curls, and he gave a breathy little mewl when Credence tugged, pulling his face back and away from Percival’s only to claim his lips for himself.

           True to form, Credence had impeccable timing and had read the situation correctly as he’d come up the walkway to their little cottage. He could feel Newt’s electric energy from the gate, the force of it sending shivers down his back. Percival was a cool line as he usually was, like a sweet, crisp breeze that was at once solid and reassuring. He wasn’t good at putting it to words, but he’d become so in tune with his partners that it was easy for him to discern moods and needs long before they even knew it themselves. Newt had been on his mind all day, distracting from his lessons and making it difficult to work with the professor that had volunteered his time to help. He’d felt bad, but he’d known there was something wrong with the magizoologist and it had weighed on him.

           When they’d finally called it a day, the professor had sighed and given him his homework and an admonishment to ‘go home and take care of whatever’s bothering you.’ Well, that’s what Credence intended to do. His eyes met Percival’s briefly when he disengaged from Newt’s mouth, the older man smiling and jerking his head toward the house. At his nod, there was the pull of energy and they were down inside Newt’s case, inside an empty part of the forest habitat. It was better for Newt to be inside his sanctuary while he was so high strung. It was a comfort, just like the garden was for Credence, and Percival’s study was for him. They all had their safe places.

           Credence distracted Newt by lifting him up against one of the abundant trees, pulling those long legs up to wrap them around his waist. The intimate contact produced another, lower sound that made Credence grind his hips in deeper, digging fingers into the backs of Newt’s thighs as he held him up. He latched lips onto the slim column of neck, nipping and then sucking the flesh in hard. Newt bucked against him with a cry, responding beautifully to the harsher treatment. He didn’t need tender, he didn’t need slow or nice, or any sort of coddling. Credence knew exactly what he needed.

            When Percival pressed himself up behind Credence, he slowly disengaged, allowing the older man to tug and pull at his shirt until it was off and he was bare chested, watching with half-lidded eyes as Newt worried his lower lip, staring at him with such hunger that it was his turn to shudder. “We’re gonna give you what you need, Mama.”

             Newt made another strangled noise, and his head fell back with a dull thump against the tree trunk, grinding down again to get more friction. They didn’t bring that out very often, or at least, Credence didn’t. It was something reserved for when he knew Newt needed it the most. It was a way of setting the mode, and they all had those little quirks, those things that moved their sex life into something different. Percival was more apt to play the feminization card, getting off on dressing his boys up in the satin and lace. Credence had a very fond memory of Percival’s sturdy desk, a custom leather corset and a firm hand on his backside.

             Jerking a little as Percy sucked a bruise into the base of his neck, Credence hissed and shuddered again, his own hips coming back hard into that solid warmth. He pushed off of the tree, bracing one arm under Newt’s ass to keep the lanky man in his arms. All of the work outside and training with Percival on auror maneuvers had paid off and he’d bulked up and grown out of the scrawny, starved child he’d been. And now, he used it to hoist his redheaded lover into the massive bed Percival had transfigured out of something, the thick iron frame giving plenty of handholds.

           The urgency was building, Newt struggling to free himself from his shirt, having foregone his usual layers because when he was in the middle of an anxiety spiral, it was difficult to have anything binding around his body. He always went very minimal, keeping to loose, soft fabrics that were easily shed. He made a frustrated noise, and Percival moved in, easing trembling hands back and away. He moved behind him when Credence guided Newt up, wandlessly vanishing what was left of their clothing, leaving them all bare and connected.

           From there, the two men worked on their third, mouths and fingers firm and teasing, nipping at freckled skin and sucking at hipbones and caressing sensitive thighs. “P-please, I- I need-,” Newt groaned, finally finding his words as Credence swallowed around his hard length and Percival’s fingers pulled and tugged on his nipples. “I need…”

           “What do you need,” Percival growled into his ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the lobe. “What do you need, sugar? You want to ride our boy’s fat cock?  Or do you want us to take you on your knees?”

           Newt squirmed as the lubrication charm moved between his cheeks, whimpering as it was quickly followed by thick fingers and a hard pull of Credence’s mouth. He arched his head back, turning his face into Percival’s and accepting the hard, almost punishing kiss. “Kn-knees,” he whispered brokenly, gasping as their young lover pulled off his cock and he was immediately turned over, ass in the air, facing Percy. He didn’t have to say anything else, the others knew where to go from there.

           A quick slap to his backside made him yelp and wiggle, more tantalizing noises following as he was thoroughly prepared with deliberate, thrusting digits. Another slap made him whine, pleasure racing up his spine at the sting. From the angle, he knew it was Credence, and the thought of the once shy boy who hesitated to even accept a loving touch, now unhesitating in his firm debauchment made his blood boil with want. Percival was under him, nipping at his collarbone as he maneuvered himself between Newt’s legs, one muscled thigh working up to connect with Newt’s throbbing erection.

          “I want to taste you,” Newt managed, biting at his lip as Credence added a third finger, twisting and pressing in and up. “P-Percy…. Oh, _Merlin’s beard…_ I don’t… please… please fuck me, Cree _._ My d-darling... fuck, please.”

          Percival cupped his face and indulged in another hot, wet kiss before Credence jerked Newt down on the bed, hips going further up with another resounding smack. Newt wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Percival, taking him deep right away. The electricity was building, his entire being lit up by energy that had been cleverly redirected into sexual intensity. Impatiently, he spread his legs wider, dropping his spine in supplication as he hollowed his cheeks and reveled in the tight grip on his hair and the unconscious hip jerk upward. Thank Merlin Credence took the hint and slammed himself home in one steady thrust that punched all the air out of Newt’s lungs.

          There was a moment of suspended time, where all three of them went tense and still, then Newt moaned and bucked back, soaking up the burn of penetration. The pleasure-pain of it made him see stars, as did the feel of Percy’s throbbing cock in his mouth. He tried to focus on giving pleasure as well as receiving it, but he was quickly overwhelmed and pulled off, having lost rhythm and breath.

          Percival groaned at the loss of the wet heat, but wrapped his own hand around Newt’s and guided their fingers up and down in the tight strokes he needed. Newt pressed his face into the crease of where Percival’s hip met thigh, his breath hot and moist against the skin, making the older man jump with spiked lust. Percy watched as Credence snapped his hips faster and harder, his serious face flushed and intent as he watched himself disappear into their magizoologist. As the younger man ran work-roughened, scarred hands down Newt’s bowed spine, his eyes locked with Percival’s and he raked his nails down the porcelain-pale stretch of back with a wicked smirk.

          Newt cried out hoarsely and slammed his ass back, spurred on by the slight pain. Beyond coherent words, the redhead babbled randomly, begging brokenly for more. He didn’t know exactly what ‘more’ meant, just that he needed it. Credence kept his eyes on Percy’s as his hand came down on already abused flesh, biting his lip at the resulting jiggle. He slapped the other cheek, growling out a, “That’s it, Mama. Clench up for me. You’re so beautiful like this. God, you’re so fucking tight.”

          Percival growled and took the hint, burying his hand in Newt’s curls and bringing his face back over to take his mouth again. There was a hitch as Newt’s gag reflex kicked in, but soon he was groaning and going with the movement, swallowing and tonguing the underside of his cock as Percy thrust in a pattern that easily synced up with Credence. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, their combined magic now almost visible as it played across their skin.

          Still watching Credence, he let himself fall over the edge, jerking Newt’s face up to avoid choking him. Without allowing himself to come down from the high of climax, he gripped Newt’s shoulders and hauled him up, pushing back so that he was still riding Credence, one of the young man’s arms coming across his chest to keep him in place. Then Percival took his turn tasting, knowing that they couldn’t keep it up forever, that something needed to snap. He loved the taste of Newt heavy on his tongue, the familiar weight almost reassuring as he took it all of it into his throat, compulsively swallowing and humming around it. He knew exactly what to do to bring him off. Wildly shaking hands buried themselves in Percival’s hair as Credence slammed against his prostate on every other thrust.

           Muscled thighs quivered and Newt was gasping for air, barely able to move as the pleasure screamed to all points, going higher and higher until it burst out of him. He went completely rigid, holding Percival’s head in place as he shot stream after stream of seed. For his part, the former director held onto bruised hips and breathed through his nose, rhythmically and compulsively swallowing and moving his mouth up and down. He felt the telltale wetness of another weak orgasm between his own thighs and almost wished he was about ten years younger.

           A loud groan emitted from Credence as he came apart inside Newt, his pelvis flush and grinding into Newt’s backside. It seemed as if time slowed as all of them froze for a long moment, then melted into the soft bedding as one. Their auburn-haired lover was completely limp, trembling from overstimulation and sheer exhaustion as the tension and anxiety that had been building was just suddenly gone. Bonelessly, he allowed himself to be maneuvered back onto the sheets and to be cuddled up against Credence’s sweaty chest, his lean arm going over the curve of the youngest’s waist. Percy cast the cleaning charms and took his place behind Newt, pressing himself in a solid line behind the other man, wrapping an arm over the two of them, unconsciously pulling Credence even closer.

          Another wave of wandless magic had the thin, soft quilt sliding up to cover them.

          “Don’t ever think you’re an annoyance,” Percival murmured against the back of Newt’s ear, pressing his lips against the shell. “We love you, sweetheart. Don’t hide from us.”

           There was an intelligible mumble, then a clear, sleepy, “I won’t.”

           Credence kissed his forehead, lips lingering lovingly along the russet curls. “We’d find you anyway, so it’s really not worth the effort.”

           There was another shiver, and a sigh, but no response as Newt finally crashed into a much-needed sleep.

 

*~*~*


End file.
